Carnival of Rust
by louisalibi
Summary: Une petite Song Fic tirant sur la prose qui relate du ressenti de Leo suite à la mort d'Elliot. Plutôt tragique et un brin fleur bleue, déconseillée aux non-amateurs de shonen-ai. Certes écrite en partie pour élargir le fandom français sur ce couple -qui reste un peu désert- mais écrite non moins avec amour. Plus de précisions à l'intérieur, je ne suis pas très bonne en résumé.


Bonjour/bonsoir à toi, cher lecteur égaré ! Que tu sois là-bas ou ailleurs, partout ou nulle-part, au Paradis ou en Enfer, créature de la surface de la Terre, peu m'importe, je n'aurai qu'un mot :** Bienvenue** ! Et aussi, **merci**, bien sûr ! Merci de t'intéresser à ce texte, merci d'être présent, je souhaite de tout cœur que mon écrit te plaira, et que si c'est le cas, une review tu laissera ! (Qui aurait cru que les alibis pouvaient rimer ?)

Je te propose donc un texte inspiré de la chanson "Carnival of Ruust", du merveilleux groupe "Poets of the Fall", que je t'invite à découvrir si tu n'en as pas connaissance. Si le texte entier est de moi, les personnages et l'univers n'en sont pas. Mes petits protégés Leo et Elliot appartiennent à la talentueuse Jun Mochizuki, que tu connais sûrement si tu es ici en cet instant, et que peut-être, comme moi, tu affectionnes particulièrement (?).

Je pense avoir tout dit côté disclaimer, sur ce je te souhaite donc une agréable lecture ~

* * *

**D'you breathe the name**

**Of your saviour**

**In your hour of need ?**

« Elliot. »

Je murmure ton nom d'une voix presque inaudible. Je fais souvent ça, depuis que tu es parti. Quand vient le soir, et que je me retrouve seul, avec mes remords et ma peine, je prononce alors ton nom. Pour le plaisir douloureux que me procure cette sonorité. _Elliot_... J'avais tellement l'habitude de le dire, avant. De t'appeler. Où es-tu, à présent ? Est-ce que tu me regardes, de là-haut ? Tu dois te rire de moi. Je dois être dans un état pitoyable, noyé dans mes souvenirs désespérés...

**And taste the blame**

**If the flavour**

**Should remind you of greed**

Le tap-tap incessant de la pluie contre les carreaux commence à m'ennuyer. J'ai l'impression que l'orage ne s'arrêtera jamais ; ça me rend las. Tout, petit à petit, en ce monde, me rend las – ou sans doute est-ce moi qui rend las le monde. Où est la différence ? Moi et mes yeux maudits, moi et mon cœur d'orphelin perdu, je ne dois plus être qu'un fardeau pour mon entourage. Après tout, tu es le seul à m'avoir jamais aimé, n'est-ce pas ?

La faible lumière des bougies, qui me paraissait si douce quand tu étais à mes côtés, est devenue terne depuis qu'elle n'éclaire plus que mon âme fatiguée. Même les livres ont jauni, et me paraissent maintenant dénués d'intérêt – c'est dire.

Mon existence me lasse. M'indiffère. Je ne m'accroche plus qu'à la saveur de ton nom et à l'inexistence de ton corps. Ton vide m'aide à réparer les trous de mon cœur, même si je sais que cette mince consolation n'arrangera rien. Tu es parti pour toujours. Rien ne sert de pleurer les morts. Je ferai mieux de me taire, car seul le silence est d'or.

Mais je n'ai plus aucun principe désormais. Bientôt, à mon tour, je disparaîtrai entièrement. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, alors autant profiter du bonheur factice que me délivrent tes fantômes. Ils m'aident à vivre – ou, plutôt, à exister. Exister, car mon esprit est parti à l'instant où le tien a quitté cette Terre. Je ne vis plus, j'erre. Je laisse mon corps, coquille vide, errer à la recherche du tien, embrouillé par la brume suintant le chagrin qui m'entoure. Qui m'étouffe – mais n'étouffe pas ma douleur.

**Of implication, insinuation and ill will**

**'Til you cannot lie still**

Tout est de ma faute. Je suis le seul à blâmer.

Ironie du sort, c'est de ce blâme que je tire la force nécessaire pour survivre. Je le fais pour toi, et pour toi seulement. Tu entends ça, Elliot ? C'est pour toi que je me relève, et que je tente de faire face. Pour me racheter. Alors blâme-moi ! Elliot, blâme-moi, dis-moi quelque chose, je t'en _supplie_... Ne reste pas silencieux.

Je deviendrai presque avide. Avide de souffrances ? Peut-être. Ne t'en inquiètes pas, j'ai toujours eu l'esprit un peu tordu. Je ne saurai dire si c'est depuis que tu es arrivé dans ma vie ou depuis que tu m'a tout aussi brusquement abandonné, mais le fait est que ta personne m'a rendu fou. Et cette folie me poussera à ma perte.

**In all this turmoil**

**Before red cape and foil**

**Come closing in for a kill**

Tu es parti trop tôt. Tu m'as à peine laissé le temps de goûter à la résurrection que notre rencontre m'a suscité pour repartir sans crier gare. Et ça, Elliot, ça laisse des traces. Des traces fatales. Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, je sais.

Je ne te mérite pas pour t'accuser de quoi que ce soit – et je ne souhaite en aucun cas t'accuser. Mais j'aimerai te faire comprendre que le fait que tu sois mort en héros n'aura rien changé à mon tourment. Tu as bien réussi ton coup, et après ? Tu n'es plus là, c'est tout ce qui importe. Et ça me fait mal. Ça me détruit, ça me ronge de l'intérieur.

Tu savais. Tu savais que, sans toi, je ne serais plus rien. Je ne suis pas un idiot, j'ai bien remarqué. Tu savais, et tu m'as quand même laissé seul. Pourquoi ? Tu savais que je serais faible. Que mes épaules ne supporteraient pas la charge trop lourde que tu leur imposes. Alors pourquoi, _Elliot_ ?... Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

Mais la pire des tortures, c'est que tu aies fait en sorte que personne ne puisse t'accabler de rien. Tu t'es sacrifié de la plus noble des façons, avec l'éternelle dignité qui est la tienne, tu as fait face jusqu'au bout, tu n'as pas eu peur devant l'ennemi. Tu es parti, comme ça, sans regret ni déshonneur, sûr de toi. C'est terrible d'avouer ceci, mais tu as été_ parfait_. Dire que c'était un acte égoïste serait mentir. Car même tes _dernières paroles_, tu me les as adressées. A _moi_. Tes _derniers mots_, Elliot, implorent mon pardon.

« Je suis désolé, Leo. »

Tu es cruel.

Et je te déteste pour ça.

Je ne tiens plus en place dans ce trop-plein de trouble. Il m'arrive de plus en plus fréquemment d'espérer la cape pourpre des faucheurs. Il m'arrive d'espérer qu'enfin ils viennent à moi, qu'ils m'exorcisent de ton démon qui m'anéantit. Tu y crois, à ça ? J'en viens à rêver de tes bourreaux, les mêmes qui t'ont arraché à ma vie. Vois-tu jusqu'où je pourrais aller par désespoir ! Désespoir ou amour pour toi, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Je ne veux plus savoir. Rien n'a plus d'importance.

Je ne sais qu'une chose : je veux partir à mon tour. M'en aller, m'enfuir, quitter la misère du deuil.

Je veux mourir.

**Come feed the rain**

**'Cause I'm thirsty for your love**

**Dancing underneath the skies of lust**

Mes larmes se joignent à la pluie sans que je puisse les en empêcher. Comme si les cieux me priaient de me joindre à eux pour que l'on se réconforte dans une détresse mutuelle. C'est tellement _pathétique_... Je n'ai jamais aimé la pluie. Ça nous enferme de force à l'intérieur et nous oblige à penser. A réfléchir. Parfois, à se remettre en question. Et pendant que l'on s'apitoie sur son sort, elle nous nargue depuis le dehors, brutale, triomphante. Inaccessible.

Eh bien. Je n'ai pas le choix, de toute façon. Ma peine s'écoule d'elle-même, alors pourquoi lutter ?

« La tête dans les nuages, il pleut dans mon cœur. »

Cette citation me revient en mémoire. Je ne sais pas où et quand je l'ai entendue pour la première fois, mais elle semble plutôt représentative de mon ressentiment. J'esquisse alors un sourire cassé, faussement amusé par la pitié que je dois dégager. Je n'arrive plus à sourire sincèrement depuis _ce jour-là_. Je n'arrive même plus à être heureux.

Peut-être que, de là où tu es, tu pleures toi aussi ? Si c'était le cas, mon seul désir serait de me nourrir de ce poison du ciel, de m'abreuver de cet amour à en perdre la tête et la raison. Je danserai sous ces étoiles de désir, rouges de ta chaleur et brillantes de ton amour pour moi, de mon amour pour toi, de notre amour partagé.

Notre amour. Il me manque _tellement_...

**Yeah feed the rain**

**'Cause without your love my life**

**Is nothing but this carnival of rust**

Le bleu de tes yeux me manque, ton sourire apaisant me manque, ta voix, ton visage d'ange, ta peau, ton souffle, tes lèvres, ton _corps_... Ton absence n'a laissé qu'un silence oppressant dans notre chambre et une sensation de passion inassouvie dans mon cœur.

Oui, viens nourrir la pluie, qu'elle soit notre messager ! Viens me chercher, Elliot. Emmène-moi. Sans toi, sans ton amour, ma vie n'est rien de plus que ce morbide carnaval de rouille. De sentiments oxydés par le Temps. De gestes familiers répétés trop de fois pour être oubliés au fond du tiroir.

Une mascarade d'usure. Voilà à quoi ce résume mon existence. Je ne suis plus qu'un pantin désarticulé sans aucune raison d'être. Car _tu_ étais ma raison d'être. Tu n'es plus que ma raison de mort.

**It's all a game**

**Avoiding failure**

**When true colors will bleed**

La vie, Elliot, quand on y pense, la vie elle-même n'est qu'un jeu. Un jeu injuste, impossible, où le seul but est d'éviter de perdre. De tomber. De succomber.

Lâchés dans ce labyrinthe trop compliqué et trop tordu, avec pour seule aide un courage chancelant et une mauvaise volonté, chacun fait de son mieux pour s'en sortir à sa façon. Mais comment est-on censés se battre dans une telle situation ?

« Contourner l'échec à tout prix.

Personne n'a de deuxième chance. »

Que faire sinon mentir ? Feindre, porter un masque de joie sur son visage torturé. Se peinturlurer les lèvres d'un sourire enchanteur pour tenter de croire, quelques minutes de plus, que _tout ira bien_. Que _c'est fini, maintenant_, que _plus aucun malheur ne peut nous arriver_.

Mais tout le monde _sait_. Personne, en réalité, ne s'accorde de repos digne de ce nom. Il faut toujours être sur ses gardes, de peur de mourir, ou de voir un ami mourir. Sous ses yeux.

Tout le monde _sait_, mais personne ne dit rien. On « laisse couler ». Comme moi et mes larmes.

Et quand la vérité resurgira...

Moi-même, j'y ai cru, au bonheur. Pendant le peu d'années passées avec toi, je n'ai découvert et vécu que des moments de joie pure. Je me suis permis de baisser mon fragile bouclier, ce jour-là, à l'orphelinat, de m'intéresser à quelque chose, à _quelqu'un_, et d'oublier tous les problèmes de l'avenir. D'être insouciant. Oui, je me suis permis ce luxe. Car avec toi, je me sentais en sécurité.

Mais, comme tout le monde, j'ai fini par perdre. Je suis tombé en même temps que toi quand le Chasseur de Tête t'a annoncé l'« Échec et mat » fatal. Sauf qu'on ne m'a pas rangé tout de suite dans la boîte à victimes.

Le vieux pion que je suis sera encore utile à certains, je suppose.

**All in the name**

**Of misbehavior **

**And the things we don't need**

Mon corps, mon _enveloppe charnelle _sera encore rentable pour quelques horreurs de plus. Sans doute sera-t-elle dirigée par un énième traître qui s'en servira comme pantin pour accomplir ses crimes. Comme Jack s'est servi de cette poupée de chiffon. Oz, qu'elle s'appelait, si ma mémoire est bonne.

Mais que pourra-t-il faire de _moi _? Il faudra qu'il trouve un sort pire que la mort subite, s'il veut me faire souffrir. La destruction langoureuse de notre monde, sans doute. C'est ce que ce tortionnaire fou à lier cherche à faire depuis le début.

Ou peut-être fera-t-il éliminer de mes mains tous les êtres qui m'ont été chers ? Un par un. Lentement. Pour mieux savourer le goût de la torture...

A cette pensée, un frisson glacial me parcoure le dos. Ça y est, ça a déjà commencé. Mon âme n'est plus maîtresse de mon corps ; et ça me répugne. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour lutter. Je ne peux plus puiser mon ardeur dans ton sourire comme je le faisais avant.

J'ignore les intentions précises de cette force venimeuse, mais je sais qu'à partir de maintenant, ma chair joue un rôle crucial dans l'histoire. Le compte à rebours est enclenché.

Alors, si c'est le prix à payer pour m'auto-détruire, je ferai face, comme toi face à la Mort. Je laisserai cette puissance prendre le contrôle. Je m'y habituerai, car après ta perte, je pense pouvoir m'habituer à tout. Plus rien n'a d'importance.

Ce n'est pas une épée et une cape pourpre qui changera mon but ultime. Toutes ces choses ne sont qu'étoffes superflues, repoussantes, qui cherchent à nous donner un nom. Une appellation.

Je serai Faucheur, si tel est votre désir. Je causera la perte du monde en même temps que ma perte, si cela m'aide à mourir.

Je n'ai plus besoin de rien. Faites de moi ce que vous voulez, mon objectif est de disparaître.

Ma fin viendra-t-elle vraiment un jour ?..

**I lost for after **

**No disaster can touch**

**Touch us anymore**

Je prie chaque soir un dieu inexistant pour qu'aucune autre catastrophe ne puisse plus nous atteindre. Que plus rien ne puisse arriver de pire. J'aimerais te promettre qu'aucun malheur ne pourra désormais nous écorcher. Que _c'est fini, à présent._

Mais les promesses, comme les sourires, ne sont que mensonges et feintes. Et soit le Dieu se cache, soit il s'est trouvé assez offensé pour ne pas m'accorder une once de clémence. Je serre mes mains fines du peu de force que mon énergie me préserve encore, et je chuchote des paroles vaines, des supplications ignorées, des vœux jamais entendus – ou écoutés.

Je me fiche d'être compris ou approuvé, je veux juste croire. Croire à la foi, croire à ma liberté, à _notre_ liberté. Croire qu'après cette suprême tragédie, nous pourrons enfin être apaisés. En haut ou en bas, au Paradis ou en Enfer, ailleurs ou sur Terre, peu m'importe l'endroit. Du moment que tu es avec moi, et que tu ne me quittes plus, tout me va.

**And more than ever **

**I hope to never fall**

**Where enough is not the same **

**It was before**

Je me souviens de nos douces étreintes. De la tendre pression de tes doigts dans le bas de mon dos, que tu me donnais pour me rassurer lors de mes crises de solitude. En retour, je passais des nuits entières à soigner tes cauchemars, ma main fourrageant amoureusement dans tes boucles dorées. Nous ne faisions qu'un. Je me souviens de la perfection avec laquelle s'emboîtaient nos corps.

Surtout, je me souviens de toutes nos premières fois. De notre première rencontre, de notre première composition au piano, de ta déclaration, de notre premier baiser, de notre première union charnelle... De notre premier anniversaire, aussi. On prenait bien soin de les fêter, les anniversaires.

Je me souviens de tous les moments passés avec toi, bons ou mauvais, des événements qui nous ont émus, rendu heureux, attristés, je me souviens de nos violentes querelles, qui ne laissaient prévoir que de plus tumultueuses réconciliations. Je n'ai plus que des souvenirs de toi dans ma tête. Je peux encore sentir l'électricité qui se propageait dans mes veines quand ton souffle effleurait ma peau.

Je n'en avais jamais assez. Je te voulais toi, entièrement. Pour Toujours.

Nous avions tant d'autres expériences passionnantes à découvrir dans l'avenir. Pourquoi es-tu parti si tôt ? Tu étais si _jeune_... Je n'aurais pas refusé quelques années insouciantes de plus.

« Elliot. »

Je t'aimais tellement que je t'aime encore à présent. Et je t'aimerai à jamais. Jusqu'à la mort. _Ma_ mort. Une mort prochaine, d'ailleurs.

M'aimais-tu autant que je le faisais ? Des fois j'y pense, j'arrive même à en douter. Mais je me reprends vite. La réponse est évidente. Elle est toujours sous mes yeux, vérité trop dense pour être effacée par le Temps.

J'espère plus que tout ne plus avoir à succomber. Je ne supporterai pas un deuxième échec. Non pas que cela affecterait ma dignité, mais je ne m'en sortirais tout simplement pas vivant. Le fait de te perdre m'a déjà arraché l'âme, une seconde défaite me déchirerait la peau.

**Don't walk away**

**Don't walk away**

**When the world is burning**

Ne t'en va pas. De ma peine à ton cœur, il n'y a qu'un trépas, mais pas d'arc-en-ciel assez grand pour le traverser. Tu me sembles inaccessible, perdu dans ce dédale de constellations, à des lieues du sol.

Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps si tu pars définitivement. Ne me laisse pas seul. J'ai encore besoin de ton souvenir absent pour me redresser. Pour faire face. Je ne veux pas t'oublier.

Le monde entier se consume autour de moi, et je ne vois pas d'échappatoire possible. J'ai peur, Elliot. Aide-moi. Les flammes m'envahissent, brisent les chaînes du monde, une par une, et l'impression que j'y suis pour quelque chose s'intensifie. Non, je ne veux pas sombrer dans la folie. Si j'ai perdu le contrôle, j'ai gardé ma conscience. C'est le seul élément qui me rallie à la réalité. Et je compte le préserver, le chérir comme je te chéris toi, car _tu_ es ma conscience. Je me sers de ta voix pour garder mon sang-froid, de tes yeux pour garder les pieds sur terre.

Attends-moi. Je t'en supplie, je t'en implore à genoux, _attends-moi_. Ce sera bientôt fini. Attends encore un peu.

**Don't walk away**

**Don't walk away**

**When the heart is yearning**

Ça y est. Les atroces forfaits défilent sous mon regard impuissant. Ça commence.

Un ami cher succombe, puis un autre à son tour, sans que je puisse rien empêcher. Les pions tombent un à un, et les victimes s'accumulent. Leurs visages sont pâles d'effroi, et mon épée est rouge de leur sang.

L'odeur métallique m'emplit les narines et me donne la nausée. Mon cœur semble alors enfin se réveiller, après des mois de silence et d'indifférence. Je l'entends hurler, s'agiter, et mon sang bouillonne, proteste. C'est la révolte à l'intérieur. Mes oreilles sifflent, ma tête bourdonne ; mais des deux âmes qui se disputent mon corps, je suis la plus faible. Je ne peux que le laisser agir, obéir aux exigences de son possesseur.

Je me regarde donc exécuter les ordres avec une passivité qui m'est ignoble.

Les flammes redoublent, le monde se meurt et tombe petit à petit dans une déchéance inévitable. Les cris, les supplications résonnent et font écho dans ma mémoire. C'est insupportable. Je reconnais des voix familières de gens qui ont cru en moi, qui m'ont soutenu et me soutiennent, qui perdent leur temps à tenter de me sauver. Je vois leurs pupilles remplies d'une incompréhension désolée. Ma transformation soudaine doit les décontenancer.

Je _sais_, mais je ne dis rien.

Je ne peux aider personne, je suis moi-même à bout. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je sais seulement que je dois surmonter. Ignorer.

Car ce n'est que le début. Et je dois tenir. Jusqu'au prochain « Échec et mat ». Ce sera le dernier.

Elliot. Ne t'en va pas, je t'en conjure. En cet instant précis, mes propres actes m'écoeurent, et j'espère que tu comprends que tout ça va à la totale encontre de ma volonté. Ne me déteste pas, s'il-te-plaît, je le fais déjà assez pour nous deux. Aide-moi à surmonter cette épreuve.

Je t'en demande sans doute trop. Tu es trop bon, Elliot. Pardonne-moi pour tout.

Sache que je t'aime, et que chacune de mes dernières pensées te seront accordées. Comme mes derniers mots. Car comme tu l'as fait _ce jour-là_, je veux me faire pardonner à mon tour. En scellant une promesse.

Je n'ai peut-être aucune dignité ni aucun principe, mais je n'ai qu'une parole. Et je la tiendrai jusqu'au bout. Ne m'oublie pas.

« Je te retrouverai, Elliot. »

* * *

**Un petit fav ?**


End file.
